just a little while longer
by puckerbray
Summary: quinn is packing to stay at santana's the night before their big day when puck decides to seduce her. rated m for smut.


"Please?" Puck begged for almost the hundredth time as Quinn continued to pack the duffel bag on their bed.

"I said _no,_" Quinn said strictly, annoyed by the constant question, "not yet."

Quinn may have been stubborn, but Puck was persistent and he'd find a way to get her to cave. "Come on, it's been weeks now," he said, slipping up behind her and sliding his fingertips along the waistband of her jeans.

"Exactly. You've waited weeks already, waiting one more day won't kill you," Quinn said, trying to shrug him off as she finished packing up some clothes.

"But I want you _now_," he mumbled against her neck, his lips trailing up to her ear to nip at her earlobe."Stay," he whispered into her ear softly, "just a little while longer." His fingers trailed up underneath her shirt, grazing along her spine as he began kissing her neck.

Quinn should have expected him to play dirty. What she didn't understand was how he hadn't gotten her to break sooner, and why he waited until this very moment to tease her so badly. "I don't think that's a very good idea," she mumbled in frustration as she began zipping up the bag, trying not to think about the way he was pulling on her bra clasp hungrily.

"I think it's a great idea," Puck whispered, finally turning her around to face him and pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth, "in fact, I think you should lay down and get comfortable." Puck whispered as he slid his hands down her back and past her ass to lift her and lay her down on the bed.

Quinn groaned in frustration, but made no effort to stop him. He always had a way of seducing her, and now was certainly no exception. "Puck," she said firmly, pressing her palms firmly against his chest, but making no real effort to push him off.

"Quinn," he whispered back as he began kissing down her neck and sliding his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts. He started massaging gently while sucking on her collarbone, knowing it would get her to cave.

Of course, his plan worked and only a moment later she was letting her eyes slip closed and a small moan escape her throat, "Puck," she whispered again, this time coming out more as a plea. This, of course made him smirk, nodding his head as he moved his hands down to slip the shirt over her head, indicating he'd won.

From there, things got more intense. Quinn grabbed the back of his neck roughly, forcing his lips against hers as she finally got to let out the sexual tension that had been building for nearly three weeks since the last time they'd had sex, "Take this off," she growled, pulling on Puck's shirt roughly until he tore it over his head and across the room.

After a few more minutes of rough making out, Puck finally slid his hands up to remove her bra, his mouth immediately moving from her mouth to one of her breasts, leaving kisses along the mound and taking her nipple between his lips. The moans she elicited while gripping his mohawk was enough for him to continue his journey down her stomach until his tongue was tracing around her belly button. "You've wanted this for awhile now, haven't you baby?" he asked teasingly as he looked up at her, his fingers moving to undo the button on her jeans. When he didn't get an answer from her, he let his fingers linger, licking his lips before leaving more wet kisses along her stomach, "haven't you?" he asked out once more.

Quinn growled as she arched her hips into him, "Just fuck me, you asshole," she said, glaring at him as she propped herself on her elbows.

Puck smirked and finally undid her jeans, sliding them down her legs slowly, "Wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it," he said cockily, kissing back up her body as he moved his hands down to undo his own belt.

Quinn watched as she slowly undid his belt and pants, taking his sweet time. She was getting fed up with waiting now. He'd started this, and she was going to end it.

Once he'd pulled his pants off, Quinn roughly pushed him over onto his back and immediately moved to straddle his waist. "We're done playing your little game," Quinn hissed as she dug her fingernails into his chest, "I'm in charge now," she whispered as she bent down to nip at his neck.

Puck seemed more than pleased now that they were in this position, but what he wasn't expecting was the scratching and biting. He couldn't complain because _fuck_ it was sexy, but this was definitely a new side of her, "Mmm, what're you gonna do to me?" he coaxed as she began sliding her palms up and down his chest, her hair cascading perfectly over her shoulders, the light hitting her perfectly and making her look like a downright goddess.

"I'm going to fuck you," she said firmly through gritted teeth, letting him know that she wasn't fooling around anymore and she was going straight for the prize. She sat up on her knees and slid her damp panties down her legs, tossing them off the bed before tugging his boxers down roughly.

She was serious about not messing around, and was immediately sinking herself onto his cock, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan at the sensation she'd been longing for.

Puck wasn't complaining as she lowered herself, his hands sliding to rest on her hips as she began a quick rhythm, rolling her hips into his recklessly, almost desperate to meet the release that had been building up for weeks.

"Fuck baby," Puck breathed as he let his head lull back against the pillow, "just like that." Groans and moans continued to fill the room as both of them got closer to their peaks.

Both of them began to get even more into it, her digging her fingernails into his chest roughly as she bounced quickly, and him thrusting his hips upward to meet hers each time she slammed onto his dick. She whimpered and gasped loudly with each deep thrust, her head dropping backward and back arching as he began hitting her most sensitive nerve, "Oh God," she screamed, "Oh fuck, that's it. Baby, I'm so fucking-," her orgasm hit suddenly, her walls clenching around him before she could even finish. She moaned out loudly, her hips still bucking wildly against him, wanting him to reach his climax.

Watching her body quiver above him as she rode out her orgasm was enough to send him over the edge, letting go deep inside of her with a low growl of his own. She slowed the rocking of her hips before finally collapsing on his chest.

They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Once Quinn mustered up enough energy, she rolled off of him and onto her side, narrowing her eyes at him. "I hate you," she stated simply, rolling away and sitting up, ready to get redressed.

"What? No you don't, come on," he said, sitting up himself, grabbing her arm before she could get off the bed, "baby, don't leave yet."

Quinn pouted as she turned back to him, "Now our first time having sex as husband and wife won't be as good. We wasted all that waiting on tonight," she folded her arms over her chest and let out a loud huff, "and it's all your fault."

"Are you kidding, babe?" Puck said, sighing as he scooted over on the bed to wrap his arms around her from behind. "See, now you've got me wanting more. I'm gonna spend all night thinking about everything I'm going to do to you once you got my last name. I'm gonna rock your fucking world tomorrow night," he mumbled as he dropped his head forward to leave hot kisses against her neck, "promise."

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little, elbowing him lightly in the ribs before getting up off the bed. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that," she warned as she began dressing herself.

Puck sighed as he fell back on the bed, watching her closely as she began dressing, "Why the hell do you have to leave anyway? Just come back to bed."

Quinn scoffed as she grabbed her jacket, pulling it over her shoulders, "In your dreams. We are not tainting anymore wedding traditions," she scolded as she reached for her duffel bag, sliding the strap over her shoulder before walking over to where he was sitting on the bed. He leaned forward to kiss her and she immediately slapped her hand over his mouth. "Oh no, no, no," she started, shaking her head, "_that_ we're saving for tomorrow."

She grinned as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, removing her hand and giggling softly as she walked backwards, "See you in the morning, baby," she said, leaning on the door frame of their bedroom. "I'll be the one in white," she winked and let out one last giggle before disappearing down the hall and out the front door to go to Santana's for the night.

Puck simply shook his head and chuckled to himself as he got under the blankets. He had to admit. He was one lucky bastard.


End file.
